


The Summer Natsu Followed Laxus and Jellal Around Like A Lost Dog

by shutupimshakira (Sniperdoodle)



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-29
Updated: 2014-09-28
Packaged: 2018-02-19 04:52:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2375285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sniperdoodle/pseuds/shutupimshakira
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Or AKA, Seize the Day. Jellal Fernandes has just moved in, and has made friend with his next door neighbor, Laxus Dreyar. Their summer seems plain, but Natsu Dragneel comes along with a bet that had made saying he had to complete fifty cool things by the end of the summer, and he has to do them with the coolest kid ever, Laxus Dreyar. The summer takes a turn for better or worse, and Jellal and Laxus have to deal with crazy adventures (fifty to be exact) before the end of summer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Summer Natsu Followed Laxus and Jellal Around Like A Lost Dog

            It was hard to believe that he was back. The neighborhood wasn’t the same, but he could faintly remember riding down the sidewalks of this exact street on his bike, with his brother trailing behind. Or the times he rode down this street with his old friends whom he had to leave behind for seven years.

            Nostalgia drifted over Jellal as he grabbed another set of boxes on the driveway and carried them inside. The empty house was filling up quickly, with boxes and furniture. It was a mess; nothing was where it was supposed to be as Jellal was just placing boxes down in whatever open space there was. His mother would be furious later, but Jellal really didn’t care at the moment.

            The day was slowly heating up as the sun drifted higher in the sky. He had heard that it was the last day of school for the local students, so no one was out yet, but summer was about to truly begin. Jellal’s school got out earlier that week, so his mom could finally move out of the old house his father still lived in with his brother Siegrain. It was strange being separated from his other part and Jellal sometimes found himself turning to tell Siegrain something, but he wasn’t there.

            Jellal focused himself back to the task at hand, and walked back out the front door to the driveway where the delivery truck stood. Jellal weaved in and out of delivery men bringing in the heavier furniture to the side of the driveway where they had put all of the boxes that were in the way of the furniture. Jellal felt that his mother shouldn’t have left him alone, but her job wanted her to start today and Jellal was entering his freshman year of high school once the summer was over.

            Jellal admired the view of the street; the trees lining the street gave it the feel over a covered bridge, only letting in sunshine through the cracks of the leaves making elaborate patterns on the grass and pavement. Jellal suddenly found his thoughts wandering once again to his old friends who livd in Magnolia. Did Wally, Sho, Millianna, and Simon still live here? Was Erza still living with her foster parents? Where were they all now?

            Jellal blushed a bit when he thought of Erza but he put the thought aside. They had an age difference of like, two years. In kid years, that was like a fifty year-old man dating a twenty-five year old woman. Maybe in high school it wouldn’t matter, because they were only one grade apart from each other, but there was still a strange age difference.

            Jellal brought himself back to the real world and got back to moving boxes in. The delivery men probably thought that he was strange, getting lost in thought and staring at the house across the street when there was still work to be done.

            Jellal took the boxes and went back inside. When he came out, he found that a kid with blond spiky hair had stopped at the drive-way right next to his, and was looking at the delivery men with curiosity. He looked about Jellal’s age, and had probably just finished the school day with the glorious last half-day, which is why he was home at eleven.

            “Hey,” Jellal greeted the boy, hoping to make some new friends. Jellal’s mom gave him a speech about making friend on the way to Magnolia, since Jellal didn’t make many friends in his old home besides Siegrain (and Siegrain was a given since they were twins). The boy had bulky headphones with spikes on them (how he got them into school, Jellal may never find out) so Jellal had to raised his voice to get the boy’s attention, “Hey!”

            “Yo,” the boy replied, taking one headphone off. “You live here now?”

            “Yeah,” Jellal replied. “I’m Jellal.”

            “Laxus,” the boy answered.

            “Did you just finish school?” Jellal asked, even though he knew that it was obvious.

            “Yeah, my last day at Fairy Tail Middle School,” Laxus replied. “I’m starting at Fairy Tail High School next year.”

            “Me too,” Jellal added, happy that he was living next to someone his age.

            “Cool,” Laxus replied. “Well, it’s nice meeting you.”

            “You too,” Jellal answered as Laxus walked up the drive-way to his house. That went over a lot smoother than Jellal anticipated.

*

            Once the delivery men left, Jellal decided to sort the boxes he had haphazardly thrown on the ground in all of the free spots available. He spent most of the afternoon doing this until he heard a knock on the door.

            Jellal got up off his spot on the floor, as he had to open boxes to find out what was inside them. One of his legs was asleep, but he managed to walk to the door. When he opened it up, he was surprised, “Erza!”

            “Jellal!” Erza quickly hugged Jellal but let go, making the reunion short. “I overheard that you moved back.”

            “Yeah, wanna come in?” Jellal stepped back from the door.

            “Sure,” Erza stepped inside the house to find that it was a mess. “Still moving in?”

            “Just moved in today,” Jellal explained.

            “Where’s Siegrain?” Erza then asked, looking around the house and noticing how quite it was.

            “Uhm, he’s back at the other house,” Jellal answered. “Just me and my mom moved back.”

            “Oh,” Erza looked surprised. “I’m sorry.”

            “It’s alright,” Jellal replied. “Do you want to sit down . . . though there’s no place to sit?”

            “Sure.”

            They both sat down on the ground near where Jellal was sitting earlier, and began to catch up.

            “So what’s up with everyone else?” Jellal asked.

            “They all moved after you,” Erza began. “But new people came in, like Natsu and Gray.”

            “What’s up with your foster parents?” Jellal then asked.

            “I don’t live with them anymore,” Erza looked to the ground. “They had to move too. But I got adopted soon after.”

            “Wow, a lot of people moved away,” Jellal realized.

            “Yes, but as I said, a new crowd moved in,” Erza continued. “So what’s been up with you these past seven years?”

            “Same old, same old,” Jellal answered. “School, homework, baseball-”

            “-Siegrain,” they said at the same time, remembering Jellal’s old saying. A smile dawned on both of their faces and they laughed, realizing that they both held onto that small phrase for seven years.

            “Are you going to Fairy Tail High next year?” Erza then asked once the moment faded.

            “Yeah, where are you?”

            “Fairy Tail Middle School.”

            “After this year, then we’ll be at the same school again,” Jellal realized. “Just like old times.”

            “Right,” Erza smiled in agreement.

            They continued to talk like that for the rest of the evening, until Erza received the call to come home. Jellal realized how much he missed having friends like Erza, and looked forward to seeing her again.


End file.
